


The Movie

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Smut, cinema, distraction sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron is dragged to see a movie by Robert..he gets bored and decides to distract Robert in the best way he knows possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movie

Aaron made it through the first half of the film quite happily; but when his popcorn ran out he started getting bored. He'd been dragged along by Robert to the new showing of some sci-fi film. Robert had asked him to go earlier that day and he'd groaned; asking if Finn could go instead then immediately feeling bad when Roberts face fell. He'd finally agreed after Robert had pushed him down onto the sofa and made him come a few times then promised that he would make it up to him again when they got home.

Aaron looked over at Robert who was immersed in the film and then tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling instead. He chewed his lip and then smirked to himself; sitting up he watched the screen for a few moments then reached his hand out and placed it on Roberts thigh. Robert glanced over to him and covered his hand with his own before returning to the film. Aaron waited for a few moments then pushed his hand up Roberts thigh, resting it beside his crotch. Robert shifted slightly and looked at him then looked back at the screen. Aaron moved his hand again and cupped Robert,  
"Aaron!"  
Someone a few rows away turned around,  
"Shhh!"  
Aaron bit his lip to keep from laughing and moved his hand in circles over Roberts bulge. The man leant in to Aaron's ear,  
"Are you insane?"  
Aaron smiled at him and slowly unzipped Roberts jeans. Robert looked back at the screen and gripped the arms of the chair as Aaron slipped his hand into his underwear and gripped his cock; he stroked him a couple of times and then let go. Robert let out a breath and was about to tuck himself away when he glanced over and saw Aaron licking his palm. He chewed his lip and gripped the seat arms again; his eyes fluttering shut when Aaron gripped his cock again and started stroking him slowly. He kept it up until Robert was hard; then, turning his head slightly, he swiped his thumb over the head and used Roberts pre-cum to ease his hand back down the shaft before squeezing slightly and stroking him again. Roberts head fell against Aaron's shoulder and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. Aaron carried on stroking him before stopping and looking around; they'd sat away from everyone thanks to Roberts hatred of anyone talking through films and for once Aaron was more than thankful. He looked at Robert and winked before shifting in the seat and leaving down to take Robert in his mouth; Robert clenched his hand into a fist and bit down on it to keep from moaning. He put his other hand on Aaron's hair as the man swallowed him down until his nose brushed the wiry hairs at the base of Roberts cock. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing and not draw attention to them. He arched his back; thrusting his hips shallowly into the warm, wet embrace of Aaron's mouth. He chewed his lip as sweat started to form at his hairline.

Aaron slipped off him and sucked at the head of his cock before swallowing him down again; he closed his eyes and hummed slightly around Robert; making the man tighten his grip in his hair. He wanted to laugh, knowing how much it must be killing Robert to keep quiet; he was never louder than when he was fucking Aaron's mouth, he would give a steady stream of cursing and begging until he came. So to be silent in a room full of other people must be the hardest thing he's had to do in a while. Aaron sped up; bobbing his head up and down and using his fee hand to cup and fondle Roberts balls the way he knows Robert goes mad for. He felt Robert swell in his mouth and shifted slightly as he prepared for the rush of hot liquid. Robert lurched forward and gripped his head as he came; biting down on his hand and squeezing his eyes shut. Aaron swallowed it down happily then slipped off him again; licking his way up Roberts length to clean him off before sucking on the head again; dragging his tongue over the slit and making Robert twitch then slump in the chair. Aaron sat back up and glanced around to make sure no one was looking; finding that everyone was watching the screen he grinned to himself and sat back in the chair. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked over at Robert who was zipping himself up and pushing shaky hands through his hair. Aaron grabbed his drink and took a gulp before settling back and watching the rest of the film.

Robert didn't move when the credits came up. He looked over to Aaron, who was still grinning to himself and pushed his head,  
"You realise I'm gonna make you come see it again because you made me miss it all?"  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"I'd like to see you try."  
Robert huffed,  
"I hate you."  
Aaron stood up,  
"Come on. We'll rent that superhero one you like and curl up."  
Robert pouted and Aaron smirked,  
"I'll let you do whatever you want to me?"  
Robert folded his arms and Aaron sighed,  
"Fine. Let's go to the box office. We'll catch the next viewing."  
Robert grinned and stood up,  
"That's more like it."  
Aaron shook his head and laughed,  
"Ah man..."  
He watched Robert as he made his way down the stairs,  
"I'm gonna need more popcorn."  
Robert laughed and held his hand out for him as they made their way to the front of the cinema.


End file.
